Song in the Diner
by LetMeBeYourWings1995
Summary: Sam and Dean get a possible demon killing in the city of San Antonio who kills with song. (I swear it will be better than it sounds) But this demon is hiding and the brothers find a connection to a high school student who just moved to the town. How is this girl connected to the sing-a-long killings?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. I always wondered what Supernatural would be like if it was a musical episode. Like Buffy or Psych. Here we go so hang on tight! P.S. I didn't know what other town to put so I used my hometown, San Antonio, Texas. This is before Dean gets the Mark of Cain and Sam isn't being a b-word. Sort of like after Metatron or like he never was there. I'll make Castiel an angel here because that baby of mine deserves his wings!**

Chapter one

There was never really any major trouble in San Antonio. Most of the turf wars between gangs had subsided to little flare ups here and there. It was a quiet and big town. Not hustling and bustling like New York, but still loud at times. The culture was rich. The culture had a past. Not many people liked to talk much, and others loved to fill in the silence. Either way, it was a great town to live in.

Karina Tailor sat in a booth in Denny's with her mother and her father. Her father, Devin Tailor, was a well-respected, conservative lawyer who ran his family as though he was still in the army. Madeline Tailor was a calm and quiet counselor for one of the schools in the NEISD district and did whatever her husband told her to do. They were a cookie cutter family, and they stood out from the rest of the San Antonians.

"Karina," Devin Tailor began as he dug into his country fried chicken. "How are your classes?" Devin Tailor could care less about the 'low education' she was receiving from the public schools, but decided to appear interested.

Karina put down her fork for her salad; her father wasn't one to wait for an answer especially when the person is about put food in his or her mouth. "I'm in the top ten percent. A lot of the colleges around Texas are offering me full rides."

Her father seemed impressed for the moment. "Remind me what your major is going to be?"

Karina looked at her mother who gave her a small nod to continue. Turning back to her father, she cleared her throat. "I'm going to be studying to be a professional musician." She stated proudly. Her father looked up at her before laughing aloud. Karina's self-esteem began to sink a little at other restaurant patrons slowly turned to see the display.

"A professional musician?" He asked when he got a breath in. "Why throw away your life to play at small functions and get little pay?"

"The San Antonio Symphony is interested in me." Karina tried. "They need a new clarinet player; one of their players is retiring."

"So you _are_ going to throw away your life for a hobby."

"Devin," Madeline intervened. "Karina is very set on this. Maybe you could show a little support?" Devin paused his eating and turned slowly to his wife.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked deadly. Madeline and Karina were silent. Today was such a good day and now it was going to be ruined. Devin Tailor, honorable discharge soldier/famous lawyer was not going to allow this disrespect of his moral and put down his fork. "Do you know what I have my purple heart for? For nearly dying protecting and following orders. I did not fight those _people_ to have my daughter and wife to team up against me and try to waste their lives with my hard earned money."

"We are-" Madeline tried.

"Shut up, bitch." He yelled at her. The restaurant patrons gasped silently and Devin turned to them all. "What are ya'll looking at? Looking into what isn't your business? And turn off that crap you people call music!" An Adele song was playing. The manager of the Denny's came over.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to keep your voice down or you are going to have to leave."

Devin Tailor gave the manager the evil eye. "Do you know who I am? I am 1st Sergeant Devin Tailor. I went to war to protect all of you ungrateful bastards!"

As he was yelling at the people in the restaurant, Panic and the Disco's _I Write Sins not Tragedies_ came on at full volume.

"And I thought I said to turn down that crap music!" Mr. Tailor boomed. He turned to see his daughter and wife standing up and staring at him as though they were being possessed.

In unison, they began to sing. "_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, And I can't help but to hear, No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words: "What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

"What the-" Devin Tailor began before he was cut across the cheek. He cried out in pain and stared up at the manager who had the staff hog tie him to a circular table. "Untie me this instant." His daughter put a napkin in his mouth and got right in his face.

"_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..."_

_"Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved." _Sang his wife. "_Well this calls for a toast So, pour the champagne Oh! Well in fact, Well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne"_

Chefs from the back brought forward the bubbling fry oil and Devin Tailor struggled against his bonds. He was trained to fight the enemy, but what could you do when the enemy were the same people you swore to protect. They gathered around him and held the fry oil above his body.

"NO, PLEASE!" He yelled out. They paid no head to his beggings and poured the oil all over him. He screamed bloody murder as his entire body was burnt. Then his wife and daughter brought out the steak knives and held them over his head still singing.

"_I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._  
_ I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality again_." Mother and daughter sang out.

Devin Tailor was on his last plea. "Please." He whispered.

Without missing a beat from the last note they held on, mother and daughter stabbed him.

* * *

**Supernatural entrance (crackle, THUNDER, subsiding thunder, EEEEEEEeeeeEEEEEOOP!)**

* * *

Dean Winchester woke up to a pain in his lower back. It was just a bitter reminder of the last case and that he was getting older. Last case was another coven of witches that worked at an acupuncturist. Let's just say that the lower back and foot combo for just under fifty dollars was not something he would try again. He groaned as she walked to his bathroom in the Men of Letters bunker.

He washed up and entered the kitchen where Sam was eating a bowl of cereal in front of his computer. Dean gazed at the box. "Dude, Wheaties?"

Sam gave him one of his bitch faces before munching down on another spoonful. "No matter what the boxes say, those sugary cereals aren't healthy for you."

Dean shrugged. "I rather have that than something that tastes like cardboard shredded and dipped in milk. I call doing the shopping next week." He sat down and reluctantly poured himself a bowl of the cereal.

"Last time you did that, the sugar content in our pantry was enough to send a diabetic into a sugar coma." Sam retorted. "You remember Joey?"

Dean thought on the name as he chewed through the poor excuse of a cereal. "The dude with his girlfriend from the job in Nevada?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he and Molly moved to Texas last year and think they found some demon activity. They sent a video of the encounter." He turned his computer to Dean and pressed play on the video. It was a video of the inside of a Jim's and the murder of a guy through a song and dance. Sam paused the video and stared at his brother. "Well?"

Dean nodded. "Well, I think people are taking High School Musical too seriously."

Sam gave him another face and Dean held up his hands and smiled. "Alright, we'll go take a look. But don't be thinking that I'll be singing a start to something new." Dean went to get his go bag and grabbed the keys to baby. Dean groaned as he sat down with his back still sore and his younger brother looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Sam asked and Dean scoffed.

"And let your tree hugging, cardboard eating fingers touch the wheel? No way Captain Boring."

"Dude, you must be sore from those witches. Let me take the wheel."

Dean sighed as he adjusted his rearview mirror. "Baby and I have a special bond and we don't have room for a third wheel."

"A car had four wheels, Dean." Sam pointed out.

Narrowing his eyes at his brother, Dean started the car. "All those years of school taught you that?" Sam scoffed in annoyance and turned to look out the passenger window as they began driving towards Texas.

**Ok...how is it? Hit me with your best shot. FIRE AWAY! I've had this idea swimming around for a while so I hope you guys like it!**

**XOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me a long time to update, I found a job and they are working me hard. Keep ya'lls minds out of the gutter, I work in a pretty famous bookstore.**

**I want to get this story done before the tenth season comes around.**

**So Here WE GOOOOOOO!**

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean walked into a Taco Cabana. Bright pink and green walls under dim lighting hurt their eyes slightly. It was just after lunch and the local San Antonians came in by the handful. Looking around, Dean caught the form that was Joey except that he was a little bigger than they remembered last. With him was Molly who was talking in hushed tones under the Mariachi music on the radio. Dean nudged his brother and pointed towards the couple. Starting to walk to the table, a server bumped into the brothers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized before she went to take her place behind the cash register. Sam noted she was young, but too young for either of them to pursue and they continued their path towards the table. Joey looked up first and stood to shake the brother's hands. Molly greeted them with a tired smile and a wave before sipping her sweet tea.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." Joey said as they sat down. "Molly and I didn't know what else to do."

"Well, we're here now," Dean said as he nodded to a server cleaning up a table, making her blush. "What do you think it is?"

Molly sighed. "It's stupid really, I mean everything we went through was one thing, but singing and death. That doesn't happen in Texas."

Joey nodded. "Could this have been a demon?"

"We don't know." Sam replied. "All we have to go on is your video that you gave us and our experiences with this sort of thing."

"Whatever this is, it won't get Joey, right?" Molly asked as she involuntarily reached for Joey's hand. A few years back, the Winchesters were passing through Nevada when they followed a couple leads on a demon that lead them to Molly and Joey. Molly was tortured by the demon that was in her boyfriend before the brothers came in and exorcised the demon out of Joey. The first thing that Joey did when the demon was gone was sob and apologize to his girlfriend until he passed out from all exertion.

"Do you guys still have the St. Benedict medals we gave you?" Dean asked. They both pulled out the small silver charm on the black cord out from their shirts as an answer. "As long as you guys have those, you should be safe. But if this is a demon, who knows if that will hold up if it's too powerful."

"Or if it is a demon." Sam put in.

Joey and Molly nodded squeezing the other's hand tight. They had moved to Texas because their old life couldn't be the way that it was before. They had to start over in a new state with new jobs and virtually blank slates.

"We'll check it out. You'll probably need to buy salt." Dean suggested.

"And Holy water." Said Sam.

Molly nodded. "We were actually going to go to H-E-B later."

Dean and Sam furrowed their eyebrows. "What?"

"H-E-B." Joey said.

"That sounds like something you get from a stripper named Sandy." Dean muttered.

"It's Texas' grocery store. Like Target or Wal-Mart." Joey clarified.

Dean shook his head. "Whatever, do what you need to do, and we'll get back to you when we find something." Joey shook their hands again before they left and jumped back into the impala.

* * *

It was November, but apparently Texas was still in summer. With highs of at least 79, Sam turned up the AC.

"Man, hell wasn't as bad as this." Dean commented. Sam glared at him.

"You weren't in Lucifer's cage." He retorted.

Dean groaned. "Laugh, Sammy. It was a joke."

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

"Bitch." Dean returned. "Besides, one word. Alastair."

"Anyway." Sam diverted the conversation. "Should we call Crowley? See if one of his mindless minions is doing this?"

Dean collapsed on a bed. "If it is a boot-licking grunt, who do you think is giving the orders?"

"Crowley must be really sick to order his demons to carry out these deaths." Sam scowled.

"Hey, it might be musical hellhounds." Dean offered. "Throw in some animation, underwritten plot, and a poor budget and you got yourself a 'educational' kids movie."

Sam shrugged as he pulled out his laptop and began searching for beings and/or creatures that could invoke songs with deaths. Dean sat on his bed and cleaned his gun. He left after about an hour to go and grab food for them both to eat in the hotel room. Sam found nearly nothing from their dad's book besides the description of Sirens and even then the profile didn't fit with the killings.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "No luck over here. I mean none of the creatures we've faced fit these descriptions."

Dean nodded as he closed his phone. "Same here. Just finished going through the hunter list we have and came up with zilch."

Sam stood up from the chair and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As the shower started, Dean sat back against the headboard. Briefly, he wondered...

"I'm here." Came the deep voice of their angel. Dean jumped at the appearance of Castiel.

"Dammit, Cas!" He berated. "Trying to give me a heart attack? Were you listening to my thoughts?"

Cas shrugged. "I am trying to keep a low profile and everything else will draw attention to myself, so yes." (**reminder that this is before Metatron stepped in. I didn't really like where the 8th season went with that. Just think that he never existed and the angels still don't like Cas because of the angel genocide in heaven. Thanks!**)

Dean shook his head. "Well, now that you are here, we've hit a rut."

"The singing deaths." Said Cas. "I don't believe this is the work of demons."

"Yeah, we noticed the lack of sulfur and the lack of mysterious deals made in crossroads." Dean said.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom with a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He was taken aback of the presence of the angel.

"Cas?" He said. "What is it?"

"I was telling him what we know." Dean answered his brother. "So far, we're still twiddling our thumbs."

San nodded, a bit disappointed. "Well, there is a creature called an Alkonost. It's part bird and part human and said to be a messenger between worlds. It's said to make people forget if they hear their song."

Castiel shook his head. "No, they died a long time ago. My garrison took them out."

"Well, we're back to square one." Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Well, we should try to get some sleep."

"I am a celestial being-" Cas began.

Dean interrupted. "Yeah, yeah. You don't need sleep. Just don't watch us. It's kind of creepy."

* * *

Once the boys were asleep, it was silent outside of the hotel. The road by the hotel was nearly bare with at least one car passing every thirty minutes or so. It was silent, too silent.

Outside was a girl in a dark, thin sweater, staring at the room where the Winchesters were in. She was standing by a tree, hidden by shadows of that tree. She stared at the door that was yards away from where she was with her ocean blue eyes. Pushing off the tree, the girl moved away from the hotel and into the night.

"Humans." She scoffed under her breath.

**Finally done with this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean showed up to the Tailor residence posing as FBI Agents. They knocked on the door and Mrs. Tailor opened the door hesitantly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was dressed in pajamas with a robe covering her thin body.

"Mrs. Tailor?" Sam asked. She nodded as her eyes darted between the brothers and the street where some of her neighbors were watching the house. Pulling out their badges, the brothers held them out so she could see them. "We are Agents Berkowitz and Bonham. Can we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"You aren't here to arrest me? Or my daughter?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

Dean shook his head. "We just need answers ma'am. Nothing else."

Mrs. Tailor led them inside to the living room. She gestured for them to sit on the couch. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Dean replied. Mrs. Tailor nodded and went to the kitchen. Dean took a quick look at the coffee table in front of them and leaned back into the couch. "She didn't do it intentionally." He whispered.

Sam looked over at his brother. "What?"

"Dude, are you blind?" He pointed to a photo of the Tailor family on the coffee table in front of them. Both Tailor women had smiles plastered on while Mr. Tailor looked like his hero status gave him too much ego. Looking closer, Sam could see the differences in her makeup and her skin tone. "The guy's dead and she's still acting like he could come up from the grave to torment her. She probably had nothing to do with it."

Mrs. Tailor brought out two mugs of coffee for Dean and Sam. One was in the shape of a penguin and the other was in the shape of an owl. Both brothers grabbed the mugs and thanked her. She looked over at the large easy chair as though she was making sure that the chair was empty before choosing a different easy chair and faced the pseudo agents. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"What was Mr. Tailor like?" Sam questioned. "As a family man?"

"Devin was a stern, family man. Always thought of his family." She said as though she had rehearsed it.

"You didn't have any children beside your daughter?" Dean asked.

Mrs. Tailor shook her head. "When I was in labor, there were complications and after weeks of surgery, the doctors told me that I couldn't have anymore children."

"How did your husband take the news?"

"He was still on duty when I went to the hospital. He hoped for a boy, but he was happy with Karina." The sound of rehearsed sentences grated in Dean's ears.

Dean leaned forward. "Did he start hurting you before or after Karina was born?"

Blinking in shock, Mrs. Tailor looked afraid. "How is this relevant?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Is your daughter in school at the moment?" He asked, trying to divert the flow of the questioning.

"No." Mrs. Tailor answered. "She's staying with my mother across town. The kids at school have been harassing her."

"Mrs. Tailor," Dean began. "From reports we have been getting, your husband had two sides to him. A husband side and a military side. On that day, can you explain which side made you snap?"

"I didn't snap!" She said with an offended tone. "Every law enforcement officer, reporter, and neighbor have tried telling me that it was okay because I snapped. I..I can't even fathom the thought of blood. How could I kill my husband?"

"We are only here to help." Sam said in a soothing tone. "My partner and I _know_ you didn't snap. We just needed to be sure. Can you tell us anything that was off that day?"

Mrs. Tailor shook her head. "Nothing. Except, the air smelled like the ocean before Karina and I-" She trailed off.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "The ocean?"

"When I was a little girl, my family took trips down in Corpus Christi. The smell of the water and the sand always reminded me of home. At the diner, I felt safe when I smelled the air."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean pulled out one of his many business cards out of his coat pocket. "If you need anything, call us."

"Thank you for your time and your coffee." Sam said politely. All three adults stood up and walked towards the door. Sam and Dean exited the house when Dean turned around.

"Can I give you some advice?" He asked.

Mrs. Tailor nodded.

Dean looked her in the eye. "Your husband is gone. He has no hold over you anymore. Move to Corpus Christi. Start a new life."

Mrs. Tailor smiled. "I'll try. A new start could be good for Karina and I."

"Take care." Sam waved.

They were halfway to their car when Mrs. Tailor stopped them. "Agents." The brothers turned once more to the woman. "To answer your question from before - almost every week after Karina was born. Karina knew, but I told her to stay quiet about it, or she would get hurt. Devin was a good man, but I lost that good man overseas."

Sam gave her a comforting smile. "If there's anything else you might need, don't hesitate to call our number." Mrs. Tailor nodded and headed back inside.

"Okay, so we are looking for something that triggers memories of being safe." Dean said as they climbed into the impala.

"We better call Crowley in." Sam suggested. "He might have more insight than Cas."

Dean slowly nodded. "Well, better prep the dungeon." He started the car.

* * *

Anna was walking the streets of down town San Antonio after getting off of her job at the Menger hotel. It was late afternoon as she passed the Alamo on her way home.

"Anna!" A man's voice yelled.

Anna groaned - she knew that voice. "Go away, Steven!" She yelled back. Anna tried to walk a little bit faster, but was pulled back by a hand on her arm. "Get off of me!"

Steven took his hand off of her and held them up. "I just want to talk."

She glared daggers into him. "There's _nothing_ you have to say to me." She continued to walk.

"But-"

"_Nada!"_ She yelled in Spanish as she turned around again this time with hurt in her eyes. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I love-" Anna held up a hand.

"No you don't." She whispered deadly. "If you did, you wouldn't have been with that slut."

"I was drunk." Steven tried, but he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. He had to try though.

Anna sighed. "Is that supposed to be an excuse? I thought we were something and you just threw it away like it was nothing. Like_ I_ was nothing."

"Jess means nothing to me." Steven put his hands on either side of Anna's head and touched his forehead with hers. "_Bebe_, please."

Anna shook her head lightly. As she did so, the faint smell of an ocean breeze entered her nose. "Do you smell that?"

Steven sniffed and let her go as he tried to pinpoint the smell. "Yeah, but where is it coming from?" A driving beat began to play in the background. Three Hispanic men standing by began to sing the background sounds to a Pink song in an a cappella.

Anna pushed away from Steven and began to sing. "_Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart. And I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that_ weren't_ all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them."_

Now_ you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh, t__hings you never say to me, oh, oh. T__ell me that you've had enough o__f our love, our love._" She ran a tanned hand through her hair before slamming her hands on the window and began stalking towards Steven. By then, she had a couple backup singers behind her singing melodies for the verse.

_Just give me a reason. __Just a little bit's enough. __Just a second we're not broken just bent a__nd we can learn to love again. __It's in the stars; __It's been written in the scars on our hearts. __We're not broken just bent a__nd we can learn to love again._" Her eyes begged him to defy her, to beg for her forgiveness.

Steven fell onto a knee and belted. "_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from; I thought that we were fine_."

One of the backup singers pushed him while she sang. "_Oh, we had everything_."

Pushing off from the ground, Steven tried to get to Anna. "_Your head is running wild again. My dear we still have everythin' and it's all in your mind_."

"_Yeah, but this is happenin'_." Anna cut in.

Steven finally reached his girlfriend - or whatever they were at the moment - and caressed her face. "_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh. You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_."

"_There's nothing more than empty sheets_." They sang together as they danced around the down town area. As they passed more people, those people joined in as well; most of it wasn't chaos. "_Between our love, our love .Oh, our love, our love._ _Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. I never stopped; you're still written in the scars on my heart. You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_."

Anna was on the steps of San Fernando Cathedral. "_Oh, tear ducts and rust_."

Steven was at the bottom of the steps reaching for Anna."_I'll fix it for us_."

Anna pushed him away again and walked with purpose down the street. "_We're collecting dust, but our love's enough_."

Steven pointed a finger. "_You're holding it in_."

Anna pointed her own finger at him. "_You're pouring a drink_." People from the surrounding area had joined in to voice the instrumental parts of the song and they sang with intensity.

Steven held Anna by her upper arms. "_No nothing is as bad as it seems_."

Anna belted out. "_We'll come clean_."

They were standing in the middle of Hemisfair Park and sang the last refrain. They put their foreheads together and sang to each other as the others danced around them."_Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our hearts that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_."

Anna pulled Steven close before punching his in the jaw. The blow knocked him out of the singing trance. He looked up at Anna. "Anna, snap out of it." But the song still had Anna under control. The group of people that had been affected began to beat Steven. As her ex-boyfriend was being beaten to death, Anna finished out with the song.

_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

The song ended and everyone took a step back and examined Steven's beaten corpse. For a moment, they weren't fazed that they had just killed someone then as if someone turned back on their cognitive response everyone began to scream and panic. They were in denial. They were frightened. They swore that they could never do something like this. Anna knelt at Steven's side trying to wake him up hoping that he was still alive.

A girl stood by surveying the destruction of a community. Their sanity was just collateral damage. Her purpose was too complicated for any human to understand. She did have to smile because to everyone, she was a myth. Even the angels would be afraid if they found out it she was alive. A world underneath her fingertips; if it was a different time, she could accept being leader. For right now though, it was top priority to remain incognito to her family.

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN. Ok, maybe not too much suspense there, but please tell me that it's going good so far. I know I threw in the whole "military guy hits his wife and verbally abuses daughter" cliché, but it happens in my town and it happens everywhere we look. I'll give you guys three guesses to guess what creature it is. Rouge demon? A spell? Who knows? oh wait, I do.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the Next Chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this! I love Supernatural, but I've been hearing that this next season will try us fangirls and fanboys :)**

**I hope you like this story so far. Onto the story!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**

Chapter 4

Sam and Dean flashed their fake badges at the beat cop guarding the yellow 'Do Not Cross' line. They went to the area where the body was and Sam began conversing with a nearby police officer.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked.

The officer nodded gravely and pointed to the covered body. "Steven Beck, star football player. His girlfriend," He pointed over to the police car where a girl was crying in the back. "Anna Lopez, straight-A-student and a group of people beat him to death. Witnesses describe it as a flash mob gone wrong. They heard him yell at Ms. Lopez. 'Anna, snap out of it' they say they heard."

Dean squatted by the head of the body and pulled back the yellow plastic and surveyed the damage of the former football player. The guys head was beaten and bloated with bruises and bumps. Dean put back the cover and stood up. "The girlfriend did this?"

The officer shook his head. "She stood by and finished out the flash mob song. She says she doesn't remember anything. She hasn't stopped crying since it happened. I was going to send her home, but the chief is the godfather to the boy." He explained. "He wants justice for Steven."

"What school do they go to?" Sam inquired.

"Roosevelt. Anna works in the hotels around here as a concierge assistant on weekends."

Dean turned to Sam. "Where does Karina go to school?"

"Karina Tailor?" Asked the officer; his eyebrows raised.

"You know her?" Dean answered with a question.

Nodding, the officer pulled out his wallet. "Madeline is my cousin." He showed them a picture of a happier version of Madeline with what looked like her husband before he went overseas. "Karina goes to Roosevelt as well. Do you think it could be connected?"

"Maybe. Can we talk with Anna?" Dean asked as he pointed to the squad car. The officer nodded and went to talk with the coroner who had just arrived. Sam opened the door to the police vehicle. Anna looked up at them with red puffy eyes before looking away.

"Ms. Lopez," Sam began with a soft assuring look. "Can you step out of the car?"

"Why?" She asked. Dean could hear that she lost the strength to fight.

Dean cleared his throat. "We just have a couple of questions."

Nodding, Anna stepped out of the car. She was handcuffed and the boys had to help stabilize her when she stood up. She muttered a thanks and didn't meet their eyes.

"Ms. Lopez, can you walk us through what happened this afternoon?" Dean started with the question.

Anna sighed. "I got off of work and was heading home. Steven stopped me. He wanted to talk to me."

"And you didn't?" Sam asked.

Her lip wobbled. "It was my fault."

Sam and Dean furrowed their eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"He and I were going steady for about 6 months when he said if I really loved him, I had to show him." She looked down in shame. Both brothers were taken aback. "I told him that we weren't ready for that commitment and he called me a tease and a prude. He slept with the head cheerleader to get back at me. If I hadn't said no, he would be alive."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he would. But he would've left like when you said no. Those guys always leave." (**I know that it seems OOC for Dean, but if you see in the 9th season, he's becoming more mature because experience is a hard teacher; for example, Lisa, Ben, Kevin, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, even Sam**)

"It's not your fault for his death." Sam assured.

Anna shook her head with her eyes wide. "The chief and his parents want to pin homicide on me. I can't have this on my record. I have to go to college. This arrest will sully my chances."

Sam placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "That's not going to happen. From what the officer told me, it's just circumstantial evidence that connects you to his murder."

Anna didn't seem too convinced, but nodded.

"Where's my daughter?" A man's voice yelled out. "Marcus!"

The officer they had talked to came to the yellow line. "Joe, she's just being questioned."

Joe Lopez nodded sarcastically. "Oh, yeah? Then why did I get a visit from some off the lot rookie cop to tell me that you _arrested _ her? On murder?"

"Stephen is dead, she's a witness." Officer Marcus tried to console, but Anna's father wasn't backing down.

"That _p__endejo _never deserved my daughter! He made her cry for weeks!"

"_Papi_!" Anna called out. Joe Lopez turned away from Officer Marcus to meet eyes with his daughter. Pushing past the officer, he all but ran to Anna and embraced her as best as he could.

"Joe, you have to stay behind the line." Officer Marcus he said to his friend in a warning tone. He didn't want to arrest him as well, but if was going to come to it, he would.

He yelled a few choice words in Spanish towards the officer before going back to his daughter. "Are you hurt?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm fine. You should go behind the line. I'll call you when I reach the station."

Mr. Lopez didn't want to leave, but nodded and glared at Officer Marcus until he was behind the line.

Sam and Dean asked a few more questions before heading off to their motel; pushing past Fox News and WOAI and the rest of the alphabet stations from all over the state and nation. One girl stood away from the crowd seated at an outdoor table. Her glare could sharpen assassin knives and lodge themselves into the object of her distain.

They were hunters. Why didn't she see it before? It would only be a matter of time until they would find her. Though the question was could they? She was just a fairy tail to these humans; stuck in the back of their minds like gum stuck on the bottom of a shoe. She would lay low for a day or two - those goons wouldn't stay long.

Unfurling a twenty, the girl left it on the table. A busboy came by with furrowed eyebrows. "You're total is $23.67, bitch."

The girl turned slowly around and blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're total-" He tried, but he couldn't speak afterwards. The sound of light humming from the girl entered his mind and his arms tingled. His mind was clouded and he felt blissful and full of overdramatic love for the girl. "You have pretty eyes. Blue, like an ocean."

"Thank you." She replied and with a toss of her hair, the busboy just stood there grinning like an idiot for the rest of his shift. Not even his boss, who was threatening him with unemployment, could knock him out of it.

* * *

Dean flopped onto the motel bed. "If we become a musical number, shoot me."

"Same." Sam answered as he fell onto the other bed. "Are we actually going to a high school tomorrow to find a creature?"

"Well, high school is full of weird creatures. And most of them aren't supernatural." Dean mumbled. "I'm going to clock out now. If a hottie comes in, wake me."

Sam rolled his eyes and reached for his laptop. There had to be something on a creature like this. A rapid pitter-patter of keys filled the silence with Dean's soft snores. Sam reached a hand back to rub his neck and sighed. Thoughts of Amelia and her not dead husband ran through his brain. It was too good a relationship to begin with. In the end, they both got their loved ones back though they had to give each other up. Amelia deserved to be happy.

His phone rang and brought him out of his thoughts. The number was unfamiliar to him, but he assumed it would be Joey. He answered it and put it up to his ear. "Joey?"

"Yeah, it's me." Came the man's voice. "How's the investigation going?"

Sam cleared his throat. "We've ruled out demon. So you might be safe."

Joey exhaled over the phone. "That's a relief. Molly will be thrilled to hear that."

"Dean and I still don't know what it is though. We're going to the high school that seems to be the common denominator."

"Which one?"

Sam looked down at the paper Officer Marcus gave to them. "Theodore Roosevelt High School?"

"Oh, yeah, on Walzem."

"How is the school?"

"What do you mean?"

Sam stood up and walked to the small dining table in the motel and sat down in the chair. "Have there been any disturbances that would be classified as supernatural?"

"Nah, just a few fights between the youth. But since a taco shop opened up across the street, it's not so bad."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it with San Antonio and their tacos?"

Joey laughed. "Tex-Mex. So fattening, but so good. I should know." Sam could hear Joey patting his stomach over the phone.

Smiling, Sam lightly chuckled. "How's Molly?"

"Not letting me out of the house until you catch whatever this thing is." He said trying to sound annoyed, but it came off as amusement. "We've been through a lot."

"I know the feeling." Sam replied.

"Well, I just wanted to know how far you were. Molly's nearly done with her shift and she's coming home soon."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night." Joey said before the connection was cut off. Sam sighed and closed his phone before making his way towards the bed and collapsing.

* * *

She closed the guys phone and scoffed. They didn't know a thing. She could hide so well in the school that they wouldn't expect her to be the one behind this. Turning, the girl faced the tied up couple whose phone she stole to make the call. Joey grunted through the duct tape across his mouth and pulled at his ties while the girl just sat there staring at the ground. Stalking slowly towards them, the girl had an intense stare-off with Joey. She could see him cower as she got closer to him.

She bent down next to his ear. "Thanks for your phone, Joe. Can I call you 'Joe'? How about 'Joey-bear'?" The girl tossed his phone in between his legs. "Those dumb hunters won't ever find me and you won't be of much help."

Joey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and grunted out a question. "Mmhm?"

"Why?" She restated and put on a face of fake thought. "Well, you won't remember anything." A song seemed to swell to life in the thin air. Molly glanced up right at the first verse began to come. The girl tilted her head and opened her mouth and sang.

"_Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the skies. Stay awake, don't close your eyes._" Molly fought to regain her consciousness before succumbing to sleep. The girl placed a hand on Molly's head and kissed the top and then turned to Joey. "_Though the world is fast asleep. Though your pillow's soft and deep. You're not sleepy as you seem. Stay awake, don't nod and dream. Stay awake, don't nod and dream_." Joey shook his head as though it would stop the music from making him fall asleep.

The song ended and the girl kissed the top of Joey's head as well. She untied them and made them comfortable on the floor of their living room where she found them when she broke into their house. Standing, the girl took a look around the house; it wasn't too bad of a house.

_Cozy_. She thought bitterly. _Home_. An even more bitter thought came out. Her chest hurt, but she pushed it away. She always pushed it away.

Checking the clock, she cursed. It was already 10 P.M. and she was going to be late for the third time in a month. Groaning, she headed out the door and locked it behind her.

**DA da da DA da da DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chapter four is DONE. Whew! please read and review. I am tossing out imaginary cookies to you. If you don't like cookies, then they are puppies. If you are allergic to anything that lives and breaths...pet rock?**

**Thanks again!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooo how do you like it? Obviously you love it because you're back. I have loved writing this story and I love being a part of the fandom. Jared, Jensen, and Misha are utterly adorable. Of course, I love Richard, Jim, Mark, Osric, Sebastian, and everyone else. I hate to see the show end, but as my 8th grade teacher used to say "All good things must come to an end." I don't know where she got it from, but it's stuck with me ever since.**

**Anyway, you're here for the story, not my trip down memory lane.**

**XOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**

Chapter 5

After Sam and Dean flirted and flashed fake badges their way in, they stuck the visitor badges on their chests to denote that they were visitors and walked out of the atrium. Outside the atrium was a large courtyard with buildings that framed it. Students were travelling in what seemed like set paths to their next class while others sat down around the perimeter to eat lunch.

"So, where to?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded to a group of girls who giggled as they passed by. "The principal is in a meeting, but they did give us Karina's and Anna's schedules." Glancing down at the piece of paper he knit his eyebrows together. "What the hell is a Saber building?"

Sam scanned the crowd as it began to be a little bit more dispersed. Reaching out, he stopped a boy with thick glasses. "Excuse us, could you tell us where the Saber building?"

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose. He was a plump little boy with freckles decorated across his pale cheeks. "I'm heading there now, it's this way. Are you here about Karina and Anna? I"m John, by the way."

"Yes. Did you know them?"

John nodded. "Karina was in the band, I'm in orchestra and we usually see each other in the hall. Anna and I tutor after school on Mondays at the YMCA. They couldn't hurt anyone."

They reached to first floor and the boy turned to them. "Which room?"

Dean looked down at the paper. "S312."

"Third floor, room 312." John pointed up the first staircase. "Up that way, the rooms are numbered."

"Where's your class?" Sam inquired.

John smiled. "S106. My schedule has me mainly on the first floor of each building. And I have a friend that made me a elevator pass."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Elevator pass? They didn't give us one."

The boy shrugged. "Sometimes they give it to visitors, sometimes they don't. It depends if people return the passes that they check out if they broke their leg or something like that."

Sam nodded. "Well, thank you for your help, John." John nodded and walked off and turned a corner. Sam turned to Dean. "Ready for this?"

Dean grimaced as he looked at the stairs. "I'm not gonna like this."

* * *

Dean felt his heart fluttering faster than a wendigo could run. "The hell?" He yelled. "What kind of torture is this school giving these kids?"

Sam, who felt the same way going up the uneven stairs, panted.( **The stairs at this school are uneven and steep. I should know...I went there.**) "One supernatural force at a time." He started down the hall until he found room 312. Looking through the window, he could see that a teacher was lecturing in front of her classroom. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before Sam knocked on the door.

The teacher turned and looked at the door with confusion. She turned and said something to her class before she walked to the door and opened it. She was at least a head shorter than the brothers as she glanced up to meet their eyes. "Yes?" She asked.

Sam and Dean pulled out their FBI badges. "We're from the FBI. Can we ask you a few questions about the Karina and Anna?"

The teacher seemed to consider stepping outside before turning to her class. "I'll be right back. James you're in charge and Kelly make sure he doesn't hurt himself with his ego." The class laughed and she stepped outside the classroom. "What do you need to know?"

Dean pointed to the classroom. "What class is this?"

"French." She said. "Karina and Anna were my top students."

"Has anything happened out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

The teacher shook her head. "The only new thing that we have had is a new student and she usually keeps to herself."

Dean and Sam were disappointed that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but they continued on. "Did you know about Karina's family troubles or Anna's ex boyfriend?"

"Karina didn't like to talk bad about her father, but yes I had an assumption about the home situation. Anna and Stephen were what the kids called 'the dream couple' before they broke up. Both girls were very wonderful."

"Were they friends?"

The teacher thought. "Other than this class together, they weren't. Karina was shy and Anna was focused on work. She was going to receive the Hispanic Scholar Award. And Karina was accepted into the San Antonio Symphony."

* * *

It turned out that the teacher was right. Karina and Anna rarely crossed paths on the campus. Friends were different groups that never came together. Nothing came together and nothing seemed out of place. If anything, these San Antonio residents were weird enough. Dean found Sam in the library talking with one of the many library assistants.

"Dude, I'm glad that I don't go to high school. There was a girl both offering a front row seat with her and her boyfriend _and_ a pound of what she calls 'San Antonio Blend'."

Sam looked at his brother. "I understand one part of that problem."

Dean looked at him. "Let's just say that the mold was broken and everyone is happy for it."

Sam nodded and walked out of the library. "So back to square zero."

"Nothing here. Nothing in the families. Just the smell of the ocean. Dead supernatural beings." Dean ranted. "Maybe whatever killed Mr. Tailor and Stephen has left already."

Sam pulled out his phone. "I'll call Joey." Dialing the number that called him last night.

"Hello?" Came a panicked man.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Joey, it's Sam."

"Sam?" He asked.

Sam looked at Dean. "Sam Winchester. You called us in."

"What's wrong with Joey?" Dean asked.

"Called you in for what?" Joey asked.

Sam got serious. and put his phone on speaker. "You called us in saying you and Molly had something that seemed weird. Like a weird High School Musical experience."

There was hesitation over the line. "Uh, can you guys come over? Our security system says that we were broken into and...we've been home all night. No...I had...work? I can't remember."

"Give us your address." Dean said.

* * *

Molly paced around the kitchen and Sam and Dean were getting worried. Dean leaned toward Joey.

"Is she okay?" He whispered.

Before Joey could answer, apparently Molly heard. "OKAY!?" She shrieked. "Someone broke into our house, wiped our memories, and...I-I...I need to bake cookies for Shelly's party." She disappeared back into the kitchen and the sound of banging pans were heard.

Joey nodded. "Shelly's party isn't until next week. She's just feels-"

"Violated?" Sam offered.

Joey nodded. "I can't remember anything from the past week. We woke up on our floor with your phone call. How did you get my number?"

"You called me last night." Sam said.

Joey sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "Right, you gave it to me after the possession. Is there anything we can do to regain our memory?"

"There might be something." Came a gravely voice in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Molly screamed as the angel of the Lord made an appearance. She tried to hit him with a cookie tin, but he caught it in time and with a gentle hand to the throat, silenced her.

"Dammit Cas." Dean sighed as he closed his eyes. "Could you not do that?"

Castiel shrugged and turned to look at Molly who was still screaming and yelling silently at him. She made wild gestures and went to Joey and yelled some more.

"Hunny, I can't hear you." Joey said trying not to laugh at his girlfriend. She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I'm not laughing at you, baby." She made a gesture between them that Sam and Dean assumed to be a 'no sex for a week' gesture. Joey nodded but still had a smile on his face. "So, who's your friend?"

Sam cleared his throat. "This is Castiel. He's an angel of the Lord."

"And as I said, there might be something." Cas moved to the living room. "I can try to recover your memories, it will be invasive, but it might be beneficial in getting your memory back."

Molly nodded and sat down on the couch. Castiel sat across from them on the coffee table. "I will put you two under in a semi conscious trance. I will need full access to your memories, don't hold back because it will make it more difficult."

When Molly and Joey nodded, Castiel muttered a few Enochian words and they slumped back against the couch. Cas then leaned forward and placed two fingers from both hands onto the couple's foreheads. He closed his eyes and was silent for a while. He sighed heavily and turned his head towards the brothers. "Their heads are scrambled, but there's something there. It's hidden beneath the scrambled memories."

Dean blinked. "What is it?"

Cas shook his head. "I don't know, but I think that I can bring it to the surface and have them repeat it. It's very strange."

A moment later, Molly and Joey opened their mouths and sang. "_Stay awake, don't rest your head. Don't lie down upon your bed. While the moon drifts in the skies. Stay awake, don't close your eyes_." Cas quickly shut them up and continued the brain scan.

"It appears the song was sung to put them to sleep. The final action is what wiped the memory."

"What was the action?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. "I can't seem to find it. Wait."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I see an ocean. Plain in their minds. I know the location. Ancient Greece. And the Parthenon." Cas inhaled sharply and pulled away. "I've repaired their memories, but whoever did this, I can't recognize the signature. It's old, that much I can tell."

"Will they be okay?" Dean inquired.

Cas stood up. "They should be. They'll be out for a few more minutes."

Sam sighed. "What the hell is this thing?" He asked rhetorically.

"Should we call our other source of information?" Dean wondered aloud.

Cas scowled. "Must we?"

"If it gets us closer to what is killing these people, then yeah, Cas, we have to do it." Dean argued lightly.

"Okay, how about we wait for Joey and Molly to wake up and then we will see what they remember. I'm mean, they would've had to see whoever did this." Sam put his two cents in.

The other men silently agreed and they stayed until the couple woke up.

* * *

She paced back and forth for what seemed like hours. Homework was half-finished and a major project was due incredibly soon and the only thing that was the number one thing on her mind were the hunters. They were too close for comfort now. They were supposed to leave as soon as they found nothing at the school.

Groaning, she flopped onto her makeshift bed in the abandoned building she was currently occupying. She didn't like the word 'squatter or 'homeless' even though she was one of those words. She made her way and made a name for herself in this town. This town was more home to her than her real home was. The burn from her eyes began to make her sniffle.

"No." She said. "No. No one is worth my tears." She repeated it to herself like it was a mantra she had rehearsed. A flash of her true self flew by her face; a face like any normal face, but with scales of a fish and sharp teeth like an angler fish. When she came back to her facade, she stared determinedly ahead. "_No one._"

**Chapter 5 is done! How do you guys like it? Good? Bad? Free hugs are given out either way.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-LMBYW1995**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! I thank you for coming back. I do know that I misspelled Steven's name but who cares about characters who die...(inner fangirl dying) Ok not really minor but not major characters who die.**

Chapter 6

Joey and Molly woke up an hour later. They said they couldn't really remember the girl's face, but while they were tied up, she was on the phone with what seemed like a classmate.

"Like an accomplice?" Sam inquired.

Molly shook her head. "She was talking about history homework and how some teacher was being a ignorant _puta_."

Dean sighed. "So she is a high school student."

"It could be a witch." Sam offered.

"Unlikely." Came a Scottish accent. Turning around, the king of hell stood before them. His black overcoat yelled expensive.

Molly groaned. "Another angel?"

Crowley smiled down at the puny human. "No, far from it, doll-face. The King of Hell."

Molly grew deathly pale as she stared in horror at what was in front of her. Dean could only imagine what she was thinking. Her hand flew to Joey's hand and she gripped it tight.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm the only one." He smiled her way. "And don't worry, your boyfriend isn't going to be my play-thing this time 'round." Molly turned away and got closer to Joey while not letting go of his hand.

"What do you have?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Crowley eyed an armchair with disdain before sitting down in it and making himself comfortable. "My demons haven't reported if a soul of a budding witch in San Antonio has entered my collection, but there have been a few. Not many, you understand, something about this place and all its places of worship, there's almost no room for a coven of witches to pop up out of nowhere."

"So, nothing." Dean summed up. Crowley shrugged.

"Anything else you remember from your memories?" Sam inquired as he turned back to Joey and Molly.

Molly started to shrug, but then thought about it longer. "She did joke about how being the new kid was 'not really unfamiliar' and how she didn't want to show her 'true talents' before they knew her well enough."

Dean sat up. "'True talents'? New kid? I like the sound of that. Would you be able to recognize her if you saw her?"

Joey shook his head. "I've tried to remember, but it's like her face is the one thing that we can't pick out."

Turning to his brother, Sam nodded. "We have to go back to Roosevelt."

* * *

Melody was late for class. She cursed low in her breath. To some around her, it was gibberish, but it was good - people not getting close to her made things easy. She was about to open the door when her teacher, Mr. Higgins poked his head out.

"The front office just sent me an e-mail." He spoke in his usual high voice. "There are a couple FBI agents here for you. They say they have a few questions for you. Is everything alright?"

Quickly, Melody lied. "Yeah, a few friends and I are going to go the the station and support Anna."

Mr. Higgins looked touched. "Oh, how nice. Tell her that I am praying for the best."

Melody nodded with a smile and immediately turned around and made a path that appeared to be the way to the front office. However once she was out of sight of her teacher, Melody all but bolted toward the student parking lot. She may or may not have stolen/borrowed a car from a single guy from Colorado. In her defense the guy was trying to get into her pants so she 'convinced' him that he was now gay and was to start making gay porn films...Melody bought a subscription.

Either way, she had a get-away car. Fishing the keys out of her pocket and opening the car, Melody slid in and started the car. Quickly and cautiously as not to seem suspicious, Melody drove off the student parking lot and headed down Ray Bon Dr.

Hitting the button for the radio, the soft tunes of classical music came on. Beethoven was a friend and she needed something familiar to calm her down. She would need to lay low for a while; maybe the mountains. Of course everyone would be old or dead by the time she got out into the world again. The pain in her chest was something she was just accustomed to. The feeling of loss and rejection were so tightly wound up together, she could hardly tell the difference.

She reached her hideout; a little man-made shack in the middle of some park she didn't care to know the name to. Melody had made sure the locals would pass by without noticing, but there was no way to know what the hunters had to bypass her 'notice-me-not' shield.

Grabbing the dufflebag she lifted from an army pilot during one of the world wars - she honestly couldn't remember - and started stuffing her few belongings that she had 'borrowed' from the local Goodwill.

A knock came from behind her and she spun around fast and stared wide-eyed. The hunters were there. One was tall like a tree looking like something was about to go down and one just stared at her in what seemed like how he was contemplating what ways to kill her.

"Are you Melanie?" The short one asked. Melody sighed inwardly; they didn't know her name. They didn't know anything. Hopefully.

Melody tilted her head and gave a defiant look. "Who wants to know, suit?"

The tall one pulled out a badge that Melody knew was fake. "We're FBI. We have a few questions for you, new girl."

Melody began to cry. "Oh my god, I didn't do anything!"

The short one looked at the tall one and back at Melody. "Ma'am-"

"Okay, when I was 5 I stole a candy bar. Is that what this is about? Mr. Aldan sent his minions to collect me?" Melody hoped the act would distract them.

"Ma'am, we just need-" The tall one tried.

"Me?" Melody screeched. "You're here to get your rocks off? I'm a good girl!" She wailed for a while and realized that the boys weren't dissuaded by her act. Her blue eyes stared at them. They weren't affected. She back away from them. "What are you?"

They shrugged. "We were about to ask you the same question." One pulled out long sliver blade and Melody tensed up. It was a blades that was burned into her memory - the blade of her enemy, but they didn't smell like angels. Melody's mind raced as she tried to go through her options. There was running; with her speed and agility, she would outrun them but then there was that whole thing with the smell of angels. They must have at least one angel in their pocket and was willing to transport them now that they had seen her. There was making them forget, but if they didn't react to her fake crying they probably wouldn't react to whatever she had in plan.

Then a crazy plan came in her head. Kicking a wall next to her, the shack shook. The men tensed in anticipation but nothing happened. They turned to her with confused stares and she used that to her advantage. She had grabbed a bag and grabbed a handful of powder within it. "Sleep!" She commanded before blowing it upwards to hit their faces.

The two men coughed for a minute before blinking sluggishly before falling down. They'd be knocked out for a couple of hours, maybe even days. Melody usually grabbed too much of the powder. She had to make sure that she was never found out to be alive because not only would it put her in danger, but the rest of her family as well. When they woke up, she would question them and see if she could change their memories.

If not, two less humans didn't matter.

* * *

Sam woke up with a sharp inhale. Looking down, he saw that he was tied up really tight on a chair in the shack that they found the girl in. The knot was something he hadn't seen before and would barely budge when he tried to move. Raising his head, he saw Dean in a chair next to him snoring.

"Dean." He called out. When he didn't answer with nothing more than a grunt and a snore, Sam tried again. "DEAN!"

Dean's head shot up. "I told you officer, I don't have the tacos." He struggled against the knots on his hands and his ankles before looking up at Sam. "Sammy, what the hell happened?"

"Don't know." Sam shimmied in the seat to see if anything sharp was in his pockets. To no avail, he was clean of any objects. "Where's the girl?"

"The girl has a name." Came a voice in the dark. Stalking forward, the brothers looked upon the girl who knocked them out. She wasn't the poster child for society's perfection - a little plump, short, long brown hair put in a braid that trailed down in front of her shoulder, small little red blemishes on the underside of her chin, and dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt.

Dean squinted as she walked forward. "What was the thing you threw at us?"

"Something of my own invention." The girl slowly walked around them. "Do you know what I am?"

"Beside a psycho who throws baby powder at people?" Sam quipped which earned him a harsh slap upside the head. He grunted and tried to rip out of his bonds - nearly breaking his wrists.

"Don't hurt yourself, not even Genghis Khan could get out of those. And he's the one who showed me how to tie that knot." The girl sounded nonchalant. "Either way, I'm not a psycho."

"Well, since that's cleared up." Dean said sarcastically.

"You know, being with humans, _coexisting_ with you, you guys are pretty dumb." She insulted as she pulled up another chair and sat in front of them just out of reach of their legs. "So, back to my original question. Do you know _what_ I am?"

Sam and Dean stared hard at her until they looked away. The girl smiled like she had won a poker game. "I guess that's a no. Next question, where did you get an angel blade?"

Her tone grew sour and Dean and Sam instantly felt the animosity behind it. Sam gave her a bitch face. "What angel blade?"

"Don't act dumb, your face is doing a marvelous job for you. You know an angel or you killed one because no angel just gives the blade as a Christmas gift." The girl sighed.

"So we clipped a feathered, junk-less, asshole." Dean drawled out. "What's it to you?"

"Because you smell like an angel." The girl stated as she stood from her chair. Making her way over to Dean, she grabbed him by the hairs on the back of his head and pulled sharply to where his head was angled to the side. Dean groaned and Sam tried to break from the chair. The girl, without missing a beat, glared at Sam. "I will break your brother's neck if you try that again. But I will make sure that you both die a slow death watching each other's last breath."

Sam didn't like it, but he sat still with a vigilant eye as the girl leaned in to his brother's ear. The Winchesters were accustomed to weird; beginning when Sam was only 6 months old to this moment now. Wendigos, demons, sirens, ghosts, angels, ghouls, witches, horsemen, and even the apocalypse. Of all the weird things that they had been through, nothing prepared them for what their captor did next. She began sniffing Dean in the area behind his ear.

Dean's eyes grew wide and seemed to scream 'what the hell'. Sam was also confused; his brain raced to try to figure what this girl was. She carried herself like a warrior, but she didn't look like an Amazon. She seemed to have enough knowledge and manipulative abilities that seemed to work perfectly on others except them. The singing, the hypnosis, why did it sound familiar?

The girl pulled away and sneezed. Both brothers were hesitant to respond. Shaking her head to clear her sinuses, the girl walked back to her chair. "I know which angel you have in your pocket."

"From sneezing on me?" Dean complained.

The girl turned around. "Castiel." She said plainly.

The brothers were shocked, how did she know from a sniff behind the ear? They didn't confirm her answer, and they didn't deny it. The girl sat down and exhaled while putting her face into her hands. Removing them after a minute, the girl stared at the brothers. "Call your pet angel here."

"When Hell freezes over." Dean replied.

"That can be arranged." The girl retorted back. "I want him here. Now."

Sam and Dean sat without saying anything and the girl sighed. "You leave me no other choice."

"There are a few choices," Sam stated. "All of them end with our hands wrapped around your throat."

The girl rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Cas," She said in a perfect impersonation of Dean's voice. The brothers' eyes got really wide as the impersonation was flawless. "Sam's hurt. We need you here."

"I am here." Came the gravelly voice of their angel.

"Cas, it's a trap!" Dean yelled as the girl and Castiel locked eyes.

She threw down a piece of twine from her pocket and a ring of blue fire surrounded the brothers and the angel.

"Holy fire?" Sam asked Dean.

"It comes in different colors?" Dean asked Cas.

"No." Was his reply. He stared at the fire in wonder and in fear. "This is ancient technology that angels found in Greece when we made our initial discoveries."

The girl scoffed. "Discoveries? More like massacres and pillages."

Castiel tilted his head. "You are from Greece." He stated.

"Someone give the angel a gold star." She drawled out. "Although, you did take more than your share the last time you came to Greece. And for what? _Your_ God? The abandoned little soldiers. Look how far you have fallen." The girl seemed to be enjoying her little insult storm she had sent towards Castiel.

Castiel's jaw tightened with anger. "Nymph?"

The girl laughed. "I am not one of those girls. Guess again."

"Empousai?"

The girl rolled up her pantleg to show a smooth pale foot. "No bronze leg, no donkey foot. Last guess."

Castiel looked like he ran out of options. Dean closed his eyes in frustration. "I skipped the day the covered Greek mythology because of Sandy Carmichael in the gym teacher's office. Sam, you getting anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Up to now, I think Cas just went through our knowledge of Greek monsters."

"Not monsters!" The girl yelled out. Her face was contorted with offense at the accusation. "You are looking in the wrong places. Almost makes me want to give you a hint."

Team Free Will looked at each other briefly before turning back to the girl. "A hint?" Sam asked.

The girl cleared her throat. "Come seek us were our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground." She recited. "I chose a modern allusion."

"Well, I don't see a rabbit coming out no hat." Dean retorted.

"Allusion means an indirect reference." Sam clarified. "In this case, Harry Potter."

"Well, Point Dexter, share with the rest of the class." Dean said.

The girl held up a hand. "This is Castiel's test, I want to know if he remembers me."

Dean tried to open his mouth to speak out, but found out that he couldn't get a word out. Sam tried as well, but wasn't able to either. It was like Castiel muting Molly earlier. Dean struggled in his bonds some more mouthing obscenities at the girl. Same tried the same approach and ended up in the same predicament.

The girl stood expectantly for Castiel to guess a final time, but Cas was at his wit's end. His blue eyes searched for any bit of mercy in the girl. "My apologies, I don't know you."

"That's what Peter said about your Savior." The girl stated as she came closer to the blue fire. "You know me. In the dark corners of your mind that you never go into, I am there."

Castiel was silent, he didn't know what else to do. "Truely, I don't know you."

"Let me refresh your memory." She said with a death glare. "'Let us go. Our father will be worried. Let us go. Please." She said in a monotone voice that brought shivers down the Winchester brother's spines. The words meant nothing to the brothers, but Cas' memory began to become clear.

* * *

_ The angels had stormed the castle and grabbed as many girls and boys as they went through. As soon as they grabbed a few, the flew out of there quick and others did the same thing. Things were on fire and many of the captives tried to escape, but it was like the fall of Greece all over again. Castiel was in a different vessel at the time and the vessel stalked through the mayhem to the great hall. With his grace, he blew down the doors and walked in like he owned the place._

_An old man lay in the rubble that was blown inside. Coughing up blue blood, the king of the castle glared at Castiel as some of his daughters tried their best to help their father out._

_He yelled at his daughters in Greek to flee, but as some of them did, they were captured by other angels and transported off. Castiel tilted his head and smugly smiled. "Your house of filth will be cleansed of you religion."_

_The king spat in Castiel's direction. "Poseidon will hear of this and your god will have to answer to the consequences!"_

_Castiel knelt down next to the old man. "Where are your gods? Why have they not come to save you? Perhaps they knew that this was the right thing to do."_

_Castiel stood and passed by an angel in his garrison. "Take them all. Leave no one behind."_

_"Castiel!" The man yelled. "Leave my children, we won't ever come back to the surface, we promise!"_

_Castiel stopped at the doorway. "What is it worth?"_

_The man furrowed his eyebrows. "My children? Everything."_

_"No," Castiel replied as he turned one last time to the dethroned king. "The promise of a fish."_

_Castiel quickly transported where the children of the king were being held. The cried and screamed threats. Little ones cried to be returned and older ones tried their best to keep it together._

_"Castiel," An angel called Muriel beckoned. "We have nearly all of his sons and daughters." Her vessel reported in Enochian. The began conversing together as more girls and boys were brought in. One girl came up to the bars. "Who's in charge?" She yelled out. Her voice was almost drowned out by her brothers and sisters calling out as well, but she looked straight at Castiel. "You! Feathered usurper!"_

_Castiel turned to the girl and she went on. Fear was in her eyes, but she masked it well in her face. "Let us go! Our father will be worried! Let us go! Please!"_

_Castiel glared at the girl. "Why would we release monsters back out into the world? _

_"Mel, don't try, they won't let us go." A boy said tugging on her night gown. Mel batted his hand away. "Please! We're begging you!"_

_"I don't make deals with lesser beings." Castiel spat out._

_The girl's face twisted with pain and distain as Castiel left the room of cages. Mel wasn't finished. "One day, I'll get out of here and I will find you! I will kill you! For the glory of Triton's children!"_

* * *

Castiel looked at the girl fearfully. "Triton's daughter?"

She smiled. "Another star for you." She lifted the silence on the brothers.

Dean stared at the girl. "So, you're a mermaid? Like The Little Mermaid?"

The mermaid turned to Dean. "Yes."

"Mermaids aren't real." Sam said. "Just a myth."

The girl rolled her eyes. "And I guess you think that unicorns aren't real."

Sam's eyes grew wide as he turned to Dean. "Dude!" He yelled with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"You're the one who said-"

"Can we get back to the point where I'm going to kill you?" The girl asked.

"Which one are you?" Castiel asked.

"Why?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Castiel shrugged. "I assume that you fulfill last requests to your prisoners."

The girl looked impressed. "So you did do research on our culture. I'll tell you what. I let your pets go, and you and I have a wonderful talk as I stick you in this Holy Fire."She pointed to the blue fire ring that hadn't gone down an inch since she had lit it.

Castiel sighed. "I know you are hurt by what I did."

"Hurt?" The girl scoffed. "You and your angels kidnapped us and sold us to _humans_. They beat us, raped us, cut us, and made us forget what it was like to be on top of the world. Because of you, I don't have a family anymore."

"I'm sorry about your loss, but you murdered hundreds of humans." Castiel retorted.

She shrugged. "They should've learned to swim."

"You needed to be stopped."

She put her hands on her hips. "Is that the same excuse you used when your 'missionaries' murdered the Mayans?"

Castiel sighed. "There have been many mistakes on both parties faults, but that doesn't mean that this is okay for you to do."

The girl sighed and walked to her bag and pulled out a small dagger with a seashell encrusted hilt. She tapped it lightly against her chin in thought. "I could kill you now and leave your bodies here. But then, hunters have hunting buddies and they'll find your body and want to seek revenge for whatever killed their 'best friends' which will lead them back to me. so option one is through. Option number 2, I could knock you out again and leave, but you've seen my face and I can't make you forget it, believe me, I tried. Guess you two aren't pudding brains."She paused before throwing the knife on the ground. "Ugh! What's a girl to do when she has-" Something in the wind caught her nose and the girl turned away from the brothers and the angel.

"Which one are you?" Castiel asked again. "I deserve that much."

"Shut up!" She yelled.

The brothers exchanged looks. "Isn't her name 'Melanie'?" Dean asked

She shook her head. "That's a ruse, so I wouldn't have to use my real name" Her eyes grew wide in a secret realization. She rushed to get her knife and lept over the fire circle. "Act like I'm holding you hostage." She told them as she stood between the brothers tied up in the chairs with her knife ready.

"Done." Sam sassed.

Not even two seconds later, the door to the shack was busted open. A small group of girls and boys came in. The lead girl scoffed and chuckled. "Well, well, sister dear. Aren't you in trouble." The girl's face contorted into part fish and part human and hissed at the girl. The girl in turn, turned into a fish human and hissed back at the girl who called her sister and tightened her grip on her knife. Soon, they were hissing at each other and the Winchesters and Castiel looked at each other.

"What the hell did we get into?" Dean asked in his gruff voice.

**Yeah, this chapter was a little too long, but however,...did ya'll like it? I'll let them find out her name in the next chapter, but I needed an area to release the story on a high ( or medium high ) cliff hanger.**

**Read and review please!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


End file.
